


第一章/Chapter 1

by Remba



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remba/pseuds/Remba
Summary: 仅是一个简单的爱情故事。It is just a plain story about love.杰克·弗罗斯特x诺拉·沃尔夫拉姆Jack Frost X Norah Wolfram
Relationships: Jack Frost & Norah Wolfram





	第一章/Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 通篇中文书写。  
> They are written in Chinese  
> tag不太会用抱歉！我会慢慢改进。  
> I am not very familiar with the tag system, sorry! I will try my best and work it out.

嘶——  
诺拉·沃尔夫拉姆(Norah Wolfram)下身紧紧贴着地面，每一次前进都拖带着几片枯叶的移位、破碎，身后留下一行拖行的泥痕，上面甚至有些许血——是膝盖上渗出的，裤子早就被粗糙的地面磨破，破布拖在小腿的外侧，满是灰尘，像脱落的脏树皮。她的右边也有一排足印，走得比诺拉那笨重痕迹要远一些、稳一些，也小得多、温柔地多。有时也会出现几个混乱的踏痕，像故意停下，等候身边的人。  
诺拉艰难地前行着。一只手撑着地又离开，因为太过频繁地摩擦，已经满是泥土和鲜血，她不得不缩手拉出一截手袖，垫在地上，减少疼痛。她的另一只手抱着一只庞然大物，她尽力抱着，以防自己失去重心。那是一只大平原灰狼。它很大，若伸长了躯体一定比她还长。修长的四肢和脚爪紧抓着泥土，冬天快要来了，混合着灰色、红色和白色的毛发开始有些膨胀，被抓得有些杂乱。  
诺拉已经很累了，她觉得自己爬了好几公里地，却没有到达所谓的目的地。但是，真的有目的地吗？还是说这只狼是想把她带到没人的地方吃掉？它可真是一只特别的狼，一只奇怪的狼，一只不爱咬人类脖子的狼。尸体会被留在一个荒无人烟的地方，可能是一个天然的洞穴，可能是一个挖好的地洞，里面有几只嗷嗷待哺的小狼崽，甚至就是肮脏而空旷的地面，她裸露的白骨会成为平地上短暂而残酷的景象，总之，她会在一个荒无人烟的地方，安静得从世界上消失。大家忙着过自己幸福的生活，没有人会发现她。  
真是好笑，在一个平静而普通的日子里，一个姓沃尔夫拉姆的孩子将被一只真狼吃掉。  
也许母亲说的是错的，诺拉想着，她不是一只凶狠的小恶狼，而是一只可怜的渡鸦。  
一路上，诺拉也常常偷看身边那只大灰狼。一开始，一人一狼在森林里相遇时，她就被它的眼睛迷住了。那是一对琥珀色的眼睛，近乎金黄，困住了深黑的两处黑洞，命令它们转向哪，就转向哪。灰狼有时眼神坚定，直视前方，有时又犹犹豫豫，看向身上挂着的人，像在检查她的状态，确保她是活着的。这一次，当她看向它时，她从它的眼里看见了些别的东西，一些无法用语言描述的东西——一些记忆。  
她们一起停下了，因为她们的眼神相遇了。  
诺拉喘了几口气，持续的痛感伴随着一股热流从支撑在地上的手传到了心脏的位置。她觉得自己要说些什么，好像事情没有想象的那么坏，她不害怕，只是敬畏它；又或者大灰狼能给她来一口痛快的，免得她一直胡思乱想、做着无用功。  
“为什么你不吃了我？”她觉得自己很可笑，在和一只狼说着人话，但很快她又追问道，“你在等什么？”  
一丝戏谑浮上了琥珀色的宇宙中。它眨了一边的眼睛，诺拉搞不懂它是故意这么做还是只是习惯，接着，它眨了两边的眼睛，甩了甩头，朝自己目标的方向看去。  
她顺着望去，是一个山洞。洞有些浅，但足够四、五个人——或狼——做窝了。诺拉加快了速度，铆足了劲往前爬着，她的手挣扎地摆脱了狼背，两只手支撑全身爬进洞口。她靠在岩壁上，开始大 声喘气。泥土和树叶混合的味道更刺鼻了，寒冷的空气从鼻子钻进了脑颅，让她打了一个冷颤。过了一会，她开始检查着满是划痕的手，几滴鲜血从污渍和伤口间的缝钻出来，剩下的都粘在手袖上了。她捣弄着自己橙红色的头发，里面混合着泥土、杂草和一些别的脏东西，她试着把她们弄顺一些，又无奈地叹了口气，像是宣告放弃。她摸了摸瘫在地上的下半身，思绪又回到了那个可怕的雨天。  
那个下雨天，她的家人告诉她，她小时候想从二楼房间的窗户爬到靠近的橡树上，发生了意外。更令她害怕的是，对此她竟毫无印象。她怀疑自己，如果连自己都不能完全相信，那世界上还有能够相信的人或事吗？她知道那棵树，那是一棵相对年轻的橡树，说它年轻，是因为树是外祖父年轻时偶然种下的，不到一百岁，和附近森林的树比起来是年轻的。它种在围墙旁边，长得十分粗壮，有几根树枝长到了她的窗边，像伸了个懒腰又停下。那时，父亲认识的一位全科医生告诉她，她下肢瘫痪，再也不能独立行走了。直到她落入森林之前，她一直坐着轮椅。她的下半身很瘦，瘦的不正常，即使她每天都按医嘱吃药、按摩和治疗，还是逃不过可怕的后遗症。想到这里，她皱起眉头，泪水在眼里打转，嘴唇也咬破了。她生气地掐着自己瘦弱的双腿，接着开始啜泣。一阵咳嗽袭来，她咳得很厉害，眼泪被强迫冲炸在脸上，和灰尘一起掉了下来，打在毫无知觉地下身。她的头向后仰，重新贴上岩壁。  
那双琥珀色的眼睛注视着她的一举一动。灰狼蹲坐在洞门口，一动不动，太过安静，宛若一尊雕像。月光洒在它灰色的皮毛上，闪耀着白色的光。她回过神来，也用自己的浅绿色的眼睛回看它们。  
她想起来有个人曾经一直、一直赞美她的眼睛。当他们四目相对，时间会停止，背景会模糊，整个世界只剩下他们两人。  
困意逐渐席卷而来，让她很难看清眼前的事物，她屈服了，“也是这是最好的结果。”  
“……再见，格雷。”闭上眼的前一刻，诺拉终于想起了这只灰狼的名字。

诺拉勉强睁开眼时，已是深夜。天上挂着一轮巨大的圆月，它是很漂亮，但现在的她只想着，月亮太大又太亮，快要贴到她脸上了。她瞥见了窝在她身边取暖的格雷，以及其它陌生的狼。  
“1，2，3……”当她悄悄数到14时，手轻轻拍了格雷的背。14只狼，以相似的睡姿窝在她的身边和洞穴最里边。  
她的脑袋里充斥着过多的事情，让她喘不上气来，她很快决定放弃这团乱麻，深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来，像从前一样缓解过多的焦虑情绪。她开始把脑袋里第一个蹦出的念头告诉月亮，  
“我想活着。”她接着补充道，“但我想以另一种方式活着。”  
“我想要奔跑，跑到气喘吁吁才停下；我想继续学习动物，追求知识的浇灌；我想不再担心生老病死，我想要健康的身体；我想要被朋友围绕，一起游戏；我想要大笑，我想要大哭，我想要愤怒，我想要体验生命的每一种色彩……”  
她突然沉默了，眼睛一起垂了下来。  
“我还想要告诉他，我爱他。我爱着他英俊的脸，我爱着他毛茸茸的棕色短发，我爱着他矫健的身影，我想和他赛跑，我想和他滑冰，我想和他跳舞，我想和他在森林里辨认各种动物。我想和他一起浪费时间在没意义的事情上……”  
“以另一种方式。”尽管她之前休息了很久，可她又有些困了。但是这次的困意有些不同，她很累，视野渐渐缩小，被漆黑替代，眼前只剩下那颗巨大的圆月，而圆月又被漆黑的乌云慢慢挡住，直至消失不见。  
她像是做了一个长长的梦，梦里一片漆黑，没有格雷，没有另外13只狼，没有山洞，没有草地。她恐惧地观察着四周，再也控制不住狂躁的心跳，大口喘气起来，泪珠一颗接着一颗流下来。  
“求你了……不要再来一遍……不要……”  
但是那颗巨大的圆月又出现了，她是黑暗视野中唯一光亮可见的东西。她抬头看着月亮，月亮很大，从来没有这么靠近过，一股蓝色的光芒照亮她的全身，带着风吹散了她的泪水。  
“……我？”她惊恐地盯着月亮，好像在回答它的话。  
接着，她18年的记忆一一出现在她周围，从襁褓婴儿睁眼到森林里的奇遇，一个个生动的画面像一堵堵看不见的墙，不断贴近她。她痛苦地双手抱头，尖叫起来。

诺拉再次醒来时，是从噩梦中惊醒的。但是噩梦的记忆很快消散了，几秒后，除了月中人对她的低声细语，余下的她毫无记忆——出于某种理由，她绝大多数从前的记忆被统统抹去。但她记得今天最后几个小时的遭遇，她记得那种撕心裂肺的痛苦感，以及她下身瘫痪的事实——但这个事实也许很快就也会被遗忘。  
从下身传来了疼痛是她没有料想到的。她看着大腿、膝盖再看到小腿，里面渗出的血液染红了裤子，她把枯树皮似的布料翻开，里面满是擦痕。轻轻触碰时的生理痛感却很快变成了她兴奋的来源。  
一旁的灰狼被她的举动惊醒，转头盯着诺拉。诺拉马上认出了它，激动地捧着它的脸：“格雷你看，你看看我的腿！你看看它们！”她先是小心翼翼地移动，见腿有反应，她撑着地想马上站起来，不料腿突然一软，猛地摔倒在地上，磕疼了手。但她大声笑了起来，抱住快步走来查看的格雷，揉搓着它脖子上的毛。其它狼听见响声也醒了，接二连三地围到诺拉的身边。诺拉向每一只狼打着招呼，用手挠着它们的下巴。  
“只要稍加练习一下，我就可以……”她对着狼群小声说道。突然她想起了她与月亮间的谈话，有些惊愕地望向它，感叹，  
“……我就可以走路了。”  
“是你……”  
“是你给我重新开始的机会。”  
月亮印在她浅绿色的眸子里，散发着蓝白色的光芒。  
“我会保护它们。”她坚定地说。  
“我会保护它们，成为它们的眷顾者。”


End file.
